


Just a Little Christmas

by squareclair



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Christmas Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Gavin's dad - Freeform, Gen, Little Gavin, Top Dysphoria, Trans Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squareclair/pseuds/squareclair
Summary: Gavin has the holidays off from work, and he's going to spend it with his pops. From all the stress of work, Gavin regresses in the safety of his childhood home where his Pops will baby him as much as he can.
Relationships: Gavin Reed & Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Just a Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ill_Ratte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/gifts).



> Merry Christmas to my dear pal Ill_Ratte over on Twitter! He is wonderful and I love writing with him <3  
> Pops is neat character we created, and I loved writing him!

Gavin was exhausted as he trudged up the sidewalk to his childhood home. It was a simple suburban house with white paint and a little flower garden in the front. The lawn was cut precisely to keep the Homeowner’s Association out of everyone’s hair. Gavin remembered when he got into a fight with an old lady about it years ago. He climbed the short steps to the front door and pressed the doorbell, taking a heavy breath. It rang through the house with a short, muffled jingle. He was tempted to press it again when the lock clicked and the door opened. Tired green eyes brightened on Gavin as Pops tugged him over the threshold into a crushing hug.

Gavin sagged into Pops arms and clung to him. He mumbled into Pops’ ugly Christmas sweater. “Hey, Pops. Merry Christmas Eve.”

“Merry Christmas Eve, honey,” Pops said, pressing a kiss to the top of Gavin’s head. He pulled away and grinned. “Come in! I’ve got your favorite snacks and some cookie dough.”

Gavin shuffled farther inside and shrugged off his jacket with Pops’ help. “And hot coco?”

“Of course!” Pops ruffled Gavin’s hair and pulled him along by the hand to the living room. “Get comfy, honey. I’ll bring you some.”

Gavin watched him bustle away and sat on the old couch. He looked around and smiled. The decor had been the same for years. Pictures of Pops and Gavin over the years hung on the walls. A little pothos plant sat on an end table by the window. It was a clipping from Gavin’s own plant and the only plant Pops hadn’t managed to kill. The only difference from the last time Gavin was there was the plastic Christmas tree in the corner and various winter themed decorations. Most of the ornaments on the tree were made by Gavin over the years, from when he was a kid to just last Christmas. The gaps between the honorary ornaments were filled in by generic balls of green, blue, and red.

The string of multicolored lights wrapped around the tree wasn't on, and Gavin slipped from the couch. He took the presents he brought out of the gift bag and laid them out amongst the presents under the tree. He grabbed the dangling end of the light cord and plugged it into the wall. The lights blinked on, shining in Gavin’s dazzled eyes, and he sat back on his knees with a grin. A big hand dropped onto Gavin’s head, and Gavin turned his wide, carefree smile onto Pops.

“Good job, baby boy!” Pops said, “Come sit on the couch so you don’t spill your coco.”

Gavin stood and bounced to the couch, dropping onto it and crossing his legs. “Thank you, Pops!”

“You’re welcome,” Pops said as he sat next to Gavin. He handed over the mug of hot chocolate piled high with mini marshmallows. Gavin took it with an excited wiggle and carefully sipped from it. Pops grabbed the remote from the end table and sat back. He threw an arm over Gavin’s shoulders as he turned on the TV and flipped through a list of movies. Gavin happily snuggled into Pops’ side and settled down.

“Can we watch the Grinch, Pops, please,” Gavin asked, peering up at Pops with pleading eyes.

“Sure thing, snuggles.” Pops booped Gavin’s nose before he put on the movie. He tossed the remote to the side and kissed Gavin’s head. “How’s work been?”

Gavin lit up and wiggled a bit in place. He babbled about his partner and the cat he saw the other day. Pops nodded along and listened with a smile as Gavin talked too fast. He asked about the cats in Gavin’s neighborhood and how Tina was, which Gavin happily went on about. Once Gavin finished his coco, Pops kissed his head and took the mug.

“I bought you some new PJs. Why don’t you go put them on while I set up the kitchen? They’re on your bed.”

Gavin bouched in place. “Really?”

Pops noded. “Yeah, honey, go ahead.”

“Okie dokie!” Gavin jumped up after he kissed Pops’ cheek and hurried to his room. He called behind him as he went, “Thank you, Pops!”

Gavin bounded through his bedroom door, leaving it open. His room was the same as the last time he was at Pops’ house. There were posters on the walls for movies and cartoons, and themed curtains over the two windows across from the door. A race car bed was under the leftmost window, and a desk was next to the foot of it under the window to the right. There was a shelf of games and books on the wall adjacent to the desk, and a pile of stuffed animals in the corner opposite from the bed.

Gavin grabbed the pajama set from the bed and rubbed the soft material between his fingers. The pajamas were pink and white with a Christmas theme to them. The pants were white with pink snowflakes, trees, and reindeer printed in stripes of repeated patterns down the legs. The top was a solid pink and long-sleeved with a white snowflake on the front. Gavin undressed, throwing his clothes on the floor, and pulled on the PJs.

“Are you finished,” Pops called from the other room.

“Yeah, Pops,” Gavin answered, leaving his room. He found Pops opening packs of cookie dough in the kitchen.

Pops looked up and smiled. “You look so cute, honey!”

“Thanks!” Gavin did a little twirl before he hugged Pops. “I love them.”

“I thought you would,” Pops said, squeezing Gavin. He stepped back and nodded to the sink. “Now wash your hands so we can get these cookies started.”

“Okay.” Gavin quickly washed and dried his hands. He stood next to Pops and smiled up at him. “I’m ready, Pops!”

“That’s a good boy,” Pops said with a smile, and Gavin preened with the praise. “Which one do you wanna start.”

“The chocolate chip,” Gavin gasped. “So we can make a bunch of shapes in the sugar cookies while they bake!”

Pops chuckled and bumped Gavin’s shoulder. “Such a smart little boy, huh?”

Gavin nodded quickly. “Uh-huh.”

The two of them greased a cookie sheet and took turns placing chocolate chip cookies on it. Pops pretended not to see Gavin sneakily eat a piece or two of dough. He stopped the third with a look that had Gavin giving a sheepish smile. In no time, the chocolate chip cookies were in the oven, and Gavin vibrated with excitement. Pops set out the cookie cutters, letting Gavin pull out the sugar cookie dough and lay it out.

“Good job, baby boy!” Pops kissed the top of Gavin’s head. “You do the first one.”

Gavin picked a snowman shaped cookie cutter and carefully pushed into the thin dough. He pulled it off and grinned wide. “I did it!”

“You did, it’s perfect!”

“Thanks, Pops,” Gavin said, puffing out his chest.

Pops glanced down and frowned. “Sweetie, did you take off your special shirt?”

Gavin’s smile dropped to a pout. “No.”

“Well, go take it off. You know it’s not allowed after dark.”

“Nooo,” Gavin whined. “I don’t wanna.”

“Gavin,” Pops said sternly, “Go take it off, or you don’t get to make anymore cookies.”

Gavin huffed and stomped to his room, grumbling the whole while. He tore off his pajama top and tugged his binder over his head, getting stuck for a moment. He kept his eyes closed as he put his pajama top back on. Opening his eyes, he looked down at his chest in the shirt and felt tears well up in his eyes. There was a knock on the door, and Gavin looked up with his lip quivering. Pops frowned and hurried over to Gavin, wrapping his arms around him.

“Aw, baby boy, it’s okay,” Pops murmured.

Gavin buried his face into Pops chest. “I don’t like it.”

“I know, but you can’t wear your binder for so long.”

“I wanna, though,” Gavin mumbled.

Pops leaned back and wiped Gavin’s wet face. “How about you wear my sweater. It’ll be all baggy on you.”

Gavin sniffled. “Really?”

“Mm-hm. Here.” Pops stepped away and took off his ugly sweater, leaving him in a T-shirt. He held it out to Gavin.

Gavin pulled it over his head with Pops’ help. He rubbed his cheeks with the too long sleeves and smiled up at Pops. “Thank you.”

Pops kissed his forehead. “You’re welcome, baby boy. Wanna go back to the cookies?”

“Uh-huh.” Gavin nodded and held out his hand. Pops took his hand and led him to the kitchen. The two of them finished making shapes in the sugar cookie dough. Pops took the chocolate chip cookies out of the oven and put the sugar cookies in. He set the chocolate chip cookies on a potholder on the counter, lightly swatting Gavin’s hand away. Gavin pouted up at him, and Pops chuckled.

“They have to cool, sweetie. Why don’t you go pick another movie? I’ll clean up in here and then bring you some cookies and milk.”

Gavin straightened up with a grin. “Warm milk?”

Pops nodded, and Gavin skipped out of the kitchen. Gavin grabbed the remote and flopped onto the couch, sprawling over it. He scrolled through the movies before he settled on an old black and white film. He pressed play and snuggled with a throw pillow while he waited for Pops. He started to doze as the familiar sounds of the movie washed over him. Pops eventually shook his shoulder and gently woke Gavin from his little nap. Gavin blinked tiredly at Pops and yawned.

“Come on, big butt, wake up and scoot over.”

“Not a big butt,” Gavin mumbled tiredly. He sat up, and Pops took a seat next to him.

“Aw, but you are,” Pops said, bumping their shoulders together, “You’re a cute little chubby boy.” Gavin stuck his tongue out, and Pops laughed. Pops leaned forward and grabbed the plate of fresh cookies and a glass of warm milk. He handed the milk over, but he kept the cookies in his lap. Gavin sipped the warm milk and sighed happily, leaning against Pops’ side. “You picked my favorite. Thank you, sweetie.”

Gavin smiled and grabbed a cookie, dunking it in his milk. The two of them watched the movie and ate cookies. Pops occasionally quoted the movie with silly voices and faces. A few snorts came from Gavin before he broke out in fits of giggles. Pops laughed and settled back with an arm over the back of the couch. The timer on the stove went off, and Gavin sat up with an expectant look. Pops stood and ruffled Gavin’s hair.

“Hold your horses, honey, these cookies have to cool, too.”

“But, Pops,” Gavin whined.

“No buts,” Pops said as he grabbed the empty glass and plate. “We can’t put icing on hot cookies.”

“Fine,” Gavin sighed.

“Press pause for me, okay?” Pops asked and left to the kitchen.

“Okay, Pops,” Gavin called after him, hearing the oven timer shut off. He paused the movie and sprawled over the couch again, but he frowned. Getting up, he went to his room and grabbed a stuffed kitty made with faded purple fabric. It was missing an eye and its plastic nose, but Gavin smiled and hugged it tightly to his chest anyway. Pops called from the living room, and Gavin called back, “Coming Pops!”

Gavin grabbed a fleece blanket of fof his bed and went back out to the living room. Pops smiled from where he sat against the arm of the couch. He shifted on the couch so Gavin could lay along it and put his head in Pops lap. Pops played his Gavin’s hair and pressed play on the TV. “We’ll finish the movie and then decorate the cookies. That sounds good, snuggles?”

“Uh-uh.” Gavin wiggled to get comfy, hugging his kitten to his chest. “Thank you, Pops.”

“Oh, anytime, honey.” Pops squeezed Gavin’s shoulder before he went back to playing with Gavin’s hair. “I know how hard this week was.”

Gavin hummed and smiled. “You’re the best Pops in the world.”

Pops gently pinched Gavin’s cheek. “I know.”

“Pops!” Gavin complained, lightly swatting at his hand.

Pops laughed and set his hand on top of Gavin’s head. “Thank you, honey. You’re the most perfect little boy.”

Gavin hid his face with his kitten and watched the movie over its head. He mumbled, his voice wavering, “Thank you.”

The two of them went quiet for the rest of the movie. The soft warmth from the blanket and the words kept them content and cozy. Pops’ hand carded through Gavin’s hair, breaking up the leftover hold from his hair gel. His hair slowly curled and went wavy with each pass of Pops’ hand. Gavin was nearly asleep by the time the movie’s credits rolled. Pops lightly shook Gavin’s shoulder with a murmur to wake up. Tired eyes just like Pops’ peered up at him, blinking slowly.

“Don’t you wanna decorate the cookies?” Pops asked.

Gavin nodded as he rubbed his eyes with the too long sleeves of Pops’s sweater. He made grabby sweater paws at Pops and pouted. Pops stood and pulled Gavin up. He held Gavin’s hand and led him to the kitchen. Gavin slump against Pops side once they stopped at the counter. Pops’ other hand dropped on top of Gavin’s head, ruffling his messy hair. He kissed Gavin’s forehead.

“Are you too tired, baby boy?” Pops asked, voice soft. Gavin mumbled something and buried his face into Pops’ chest. “What was that?”

“I’m so sleepy, Pops.” Gavin looked up at him. “But I wanna do the cookies with you.”

“Aw, we can do them tomorrow,” Pops said, smiling down at Gavin.

“Promise?”

“I promise, baby boy.”

Gavin gave him a tired little smile and hugged him tightly. “Can you tuck me in?”

“Of course.” Pops stepped back, and Gavin made grabby hands at him again. He chuckled and picked Gavin up like a toddler. He carried Gavin to his bedroom and laid him on the bed. Gavin shimmied under the covers with a happy little sigh. He snuggled into his pillow as Pops sat on the edge of the bed and patted the covers around Gavin, carefully tucking him in. Pops set his hand on Gavin’s head and brushed some of his unruly hair back. He leaned down and kissed Gavin’s forehead.

“Goodnight, Pops,” Gavin said into his pillow.

“Goodnight, sweetie. Have sweet dreams.” Pops stood from the bed and walked to the door. “I love you.”

“Love you, too,” Gavin mumbled sleepily, already drifting off. Pops shut off the light as he stepped out. He left the door ajar and smiled fondly at the little snores coming from Gavin.

“Merry Christmas, my little guy,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Chrimimius to you!!


End file.
